


Fulsome

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [251]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Christmas isn't a fun time for Tony and Senior makes it worse with fake praise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/08/2000 for the word [fulsome](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/08/fulsome).
> 
> fulsome  
> Offensive to the taste or sensibilities.  
> Insincere or excessively lavish; especially, offensive from excess of praise
> 
> I know you were all hoping for a continuation of the Tony/Jimmy/Gibbs series, but I just couldn't figure out a way to work this word into that series, so instead this is for rose_malmaison's Holiday Wish on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54589.html). I hope to continue the Tony/Jimmy/Gibbs series tomorrow if the words will cooperate.
> 
> Prompt: Tony breaks down in tears during the holidays, in public, and either Gibbs or McGee comforts him  
> Genre : slash or pre-slash  
> Pairings : Tony/Gibbs or Tony/Tim  
> Characters : any team members  
> Things you would like to see in a story: tears, a stoic guy being mushy, a strong shoulder to lean on  
> Things you do not want to see in a story or artwork:  
> Type of work Story
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fulsome

Tony hated this time of year. Christmas only succeeded in reminding him of the terrible family christmases that he had growing up. There was the one where he’d tried to sing Christmas Carols to his dad, only to be yelled at for interrupting and told to go to his room. That memorable occasion had been when he was 8. It was right after he lost his mother.

The Christmases only got worse after that. The next year, his father threw a big dinner party and sent him to his room to keep him out of the way. He wouldn’t have even gotten dinner if the cook hadn’t taken pity on him and snuck some dinner to him while he was in his room. Worst of all was the year his father completely forgot him for Christmas as he’d had some business thing he flew out to and sent the staff to their homes since he wouldn’t be home for Christmas. That had left little Tony home alone on Christmas with only the live in staff which was only a housekeeper. 

And then, of course, once he’d been disowned he’d never been welcomed at home for Christmas ever again. Once he’d reached adulthood, he’d done his best to ignore the Christmas holiday as he volunteered for extra shifts at his jobs and generally found other non holiday things to do during the holiday season. He’d been glad when he started working for Gibbs that his boss didn’t seem to go for the holidays either, but each year it became harder and harder to put off Abby who seemed determined to drag both Gibbs and Tony into holiday festivities. 

They’d just gotten called to a scene when Tony’s cell rang. Excited about a new case, Tony answered the phone without checking who it was. He soon regretted that as his father’s voice came on the line. “I’m really busy, right now. Can it wait?” Tony cut in before Senior could launch into whatever speech.

“Of course, my hard working son.” Senior replied. Tony hung up without any further words though internally he was confused. His father had never complimented him before. He was distracted working the scene as he worried about what was going on with his father.

Gibbs, of course, noticed his Senior Field Agent’s distraction and as they were wrapping up the scene and getting ready to leave squeezed Tony’s shoulder in support and quietly asked, “Is everything ok?”

Tony in a moment of honesty answered. “I’m not sure.”

Gibbs squeezed DiNozzo’s shoulder knowing that Tony would understand that Gibbs was there for Tony if Tony needed.

After they got all the evidence to Abby, Tony called Senior back. Senior again was fulsome in his praise and Tony sunk to the ground behind his desk in tears. He’d always wanted his father to be proud of him, but he knew that Senior wasn’t being honest in his praise and it just broke him especially for it to be happening around Christmas time which was when his worst memories were.

McGee stared at Tony as he broke down in the middle of the bullpen and mouthed to Gibbs, “Is he alright?”

Gibbs shook his head and went to Tony wrapping his arms around him and giving him a shoulder to cry on. 

Senior kept going on and on oblivious to Tony’s reaction and Gibbs eventually took the phone away from Tony and hung it up. He neither cared nor wanted to know what Senior wanted. He was more worried about his strong Senior Field Agent being reduced to tears in the middle of the bullpen.

Rubbing at his eyes to remove the tears, Tony murmured. “I’m alright. I’m alright. It’s just the time of year. God why did he have to do this now?”

Gibbs rubbed Tony’s back and soothed him. When Tony seemed to be back to normal Gibbs got up and returned to his desk like nothing had happened. When McGee moved towards Tony, Gibbs gestured him back. He knew the best thing would be to pretend it had never happened. Tony would be too embarrassed otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
